Memories Are What Last
by Babiwasabi
Summary: It's just a cute fluffy one-shot. I uploaded this on DeviantArt for a Percy Jackson contest, and decided to upload it here, because I haven't uploaded anything in like a month. :( I know, I'm sorry! But, it's about Annabeth and Percy spending their Last day of summer together. Enjoy!:)


**Hi Percy Jackson Freaks! I'm back! Yes, I know, it's been a while, but I've been busy, you know, with school starting and all that, but I finally uploaded, so uh, *cough* **_**you're welcome**_** *cough* :) Enjoy!  
And, if you want to think that I own Percy Jackson, go ahead.  
**_**PS: I don't own it.**_  
The last traces of sun lingered in the sky, refusing to give up the spotlight for the moon. It cast a red glow all over the sky. The clouds were spread out everywhere. It was the perfect scene for the last day of summer vacation. I shivered as a cool breeze brushed against my arm, reminding me that summer was almost over. It would soon be fall, and school would start. Along with the misery of homework, unfair teachers, mean girls making fun of my ADHD and Dyslexia, and extreme lack of sleep. Yes, this is what you would call high school. And you would think that battling the Titans and the most dangerous monsters from the pit of Tartarus could prepare you for such a thing. No, it couldn't. And I could not think of what kind of twisted mind would force kids to get up at 6:00 in the morning. I sighed, looking out into the sunset. But my depressing thoughts were interrupted as a hand rested on mine. I instantly knew it was Percy. I looked up to see his sympathetic smile. His comforting eyes were looking into mine. After about four seconds of silence-it wasn't awkward, because when you know someone so well, long silences don't become awkward anyone, they become a source of laughter-Percy said, "Thinking about school, huh?" I nodded. I loved how he was able to read my mind. It was a lot easier to say, "I'm not mad!", and secretly hope that he would figure out that I was when he could read my thoughts.

Percy sat down next to me. I was on the dock, watching the sunset, just enjoying the feeling of being alone.

"Whatcha, doin'?" I asked Percy. He sucked in a big breath and exhaled slowly. He took a moment to think, "Nothing." He said simply.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "It took you five seconds to come up with nothing?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm depressed, okay?", he explained.

"Me too..." I said letting the words dissolve slowly in the air. Percy turned his head toward me. It stayed. I thought I had something on my mouth, and felt self-conscious. I quickly wiped my arm across my mouth. After another minute, I finally asked him, "What!"

"You look different..."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess after the war...you changed. You look more...mature..."

I sighed. "Everybody changed during the war...some more than others." My mind involuntarily strayed my thoughts and was sorting through memories, looking for one in particular. A memory of Luke. Thoughts of all the good times we had. Just the three of us. Me, Luke, and Thalia. But nothing stays simple for long. If only Luke hadn't started everything. All those people wouldn't be dead:Silena, Beckendorf, Will...Everybody.

"So," I said, trying to think of something else, Percy looked at me with absent eyes, and i knew we were both thinking about the same thing. I rested my hand on his.

"Hey, it's the last day of summer vacation, let's do something fun. It's the first summer since when I was eleven years old that I am going to leave this place without worrying."

I grinned, and Percy followed. I pulled myself up from the dock and held my hand out for Percy. He took my hand and yanked himself up.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes boys could be so oblivious.

"Percy, we have an entire lake right here in from of us." I said gesturing to the lake.

He stared at it, then me, then at it again. I knew he was thinking of pushing me in as a grin slowly formed on his face.

"No!" I yelled as I ran from him. But he followed, caught up, and wrapped his arms around me. He dragged me to the lake while I was screaming. Then a thought came into my mind: If I go down, he's coming with me.

I stopped resisting, we were right in from of the lake. I threw myself into the water with him still holding on. I wouldn't get wet, he would protect me, like how he protected me during the Titan war. He would always protect me.

Summer may be ending soon, and school would be starting, but at least I have one memory to keep me strongercy.

**REVIEW! I dare you.  
**


End file.
